jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
}} |} Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy takes place 300 years before Jak II. It is the first game in the Jak and Daxter Series. Plot The story begins with Samos master of Green. He speaks, however cryptically, on the Precursors, the masters of the universe and creators of all life on the planet, but still questioning their existence, Samos is searching for answers. He elaborates on two young boys, the fifteen-year-old Jak, and his best friend Daxter. The two are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go. They arrive on the island just in time to witness a large gathering of Lurkers before two twisted figures. Jak and Daxter, worried by what they are seeing, are on their way off of the island when they are confronted by a pool of Dark Eco. While his friend inspects the pool, Jak locates a small Eco barrel. When they go to leave, however, a Lurker Commander attacks them. Jak kills the Lurker using the Eco barrel, but the explosion throws Daxter into the Dark Eco pit. Daxter flies back out of the pit, unharmed, but changed from his previous form; he had been transformed into an Ottsel. They return to Sandover Village and seek help from Samos, but he proclaims that he couldn't help Daxter, even if he wanted to. He adds that only Gol Acheron, Sage of Dark Eco can help change Daxter back, and he lives far to the north. The route north is blocked by Fire Canyon, and to traverse it Jak and Daxter need a Zoomer vehicle powered by a heat shield. Keira, Samos' daughter, happened to have made one. They begin their adventure into the dangerous parts of their strange land in search of power cells. They soon recover enough power cells to power the heat shield and journey through Fire Canyon aboard their Zoomer. At the end of the canyon is Rock Village, which has been destroyed by a giant Lurker named Klaww. In addition to this, the Blue Sage who watches over the village has mysteriously vanished. Jak and Daxter find themselves in search of more power cells to power an anti-gravity device and unblock the way to Klaww's lair at the peak. After opening a path up the mountain, they defeat Klaww and ride their Zoomer down the mountain to the Volcanic Crater. Jak then makes his way to the Red Sage's laboratory, where he learns that all of the sages (excluding Samos) have been kidnapped by the same figures who command the Lurkers. The two turn out to be Gol and Maia (Gol's sister), the people who were said to be able to change Daxter back into his normal form. Jak must once again recover Power Cells to fuel an upgraded form of Keira's heat shield. Their task complete, Jak and Daxter use the Zoomer to navigate the Lava Tube to the Yellow Sage's laboratory, where they activate the warp ring so that Keira can come through. Once she arrives, she tearfully relates that Samos has been captured as well.Jak and daxter venture to crystal canyon where they find farted a huge butt.Their reward is a eco blaster which is a huge and powerful gun used to blow up dark eco. Journeying through Gol and Maia's citadel, Jak and Daxter succeed in freeing the Sages, and then travel up an elevator to the top of the Dark Eco Silos. There they confront Gol and Maia who have pieced together the ruins of a Precursor robot in order to open the silos and release the Dark Eco inside. Jak battles the pair, but only defeats them with the help of the four Sages who uses their powers to form a source of Light Eco. Daxter realizes that the Light Eco would change him back to normal, but instead decides to allow Jak to save the world. Jak channels the Light Eco through his body, and beams the energy towards the robot, disabling it and ruining Gol's and Maia's plans. The two are then locked into the silos and said to be destroyed by the Dark Eco's power but Samos has his doubts about the two being completely destroyed, hinting that they might return. After the adventure has ended, our heroes find an ancient Precursor Ring near to the silo where Gol and Maia were imprisoned that is explained more in the sequel, Jak II. Items Being a platformer, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy offers many collectibles for the player to find throughout the game, including: Power Cells - The main source of power allowing the player to advance to the next area in the game. They are small and circular, orbited by four outer spheres and a fifth smaller one, making them look something like an enlarged atom. Power cells are obtained by performing various tasks throughout the game. Precursor Orbs - Egg-like objects that are found floating slightly above the ground in unexplored areas. These are used as the currency throughout the world, allowing the player to purchase power cells during the course of the game. Scout Flies - Small fly-like creatures trapped in red and silver boxes which are found in each area. Collecting all seven scout flies in each area yields a power cell. Eco - May show up in vents or as floating spheres. Different types of Eco enable Jak to perform different feats. Green Eco, Blue Eco, Yellow Eco, and Red Eco. Bosses Dark Eco Plant Found in Forbidden Temple Klaww Found in Mountain Pass Gol & Maia's Precursor Robot Found in Dark Eco Silos External Links IGN gave it a 9.4/10 and GG magizine gave it a 10/10'Bold text' Gabe gave it a 101/10.